


Wet Whisper

by FyeahIgnisScientia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Semi-Public Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyeahIgnisScientia/pseuds/FyeahIgnisScientia
Summary: This was why they never worked out together anymore. Gladio's muscles flexing, seeing how strong he was,didthings to Ignis, and Gladio knew it. And the arse had, of course, chosen to wear his summer workout outfit, sleeveless top and short shorts doing absolutely nothing to hide his luxuriously sculpted muscles.





	Wet Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I was writing a different piece of Gladnis smut and there was an offhand mention of an incident in the shower and, well... somehow it demanded to be finished first. XD

This was why they never worked out together anymore. Ignis shifted uncomfortably on the seat of the lat pulldown machine, trying not to pay attention to the growing hardness in his pants. Gladio's muscles flexing, seeing how strong he was, _did_ things to Ignis, and Gladio knew it. And the arse had, of course, chosen to wear his summer workout outfit, sleeveless top and short shorts doing absolutely nothing to hide his luxuriously sculpted muscles.

Ignis tried valiantly to ignore it, to continue his own workout. But when he heard Gladio groan he couldn't help but glance back over his shoulder. And get an eyeful. Muscles glistening and bulging underneath lightly tanned skin, lifting a weight that could almost have been Ignis himself. That Ignis _wanted_ to be himself. He bit his lip to stop from moaning as arousal flooded him and he felt himself grow to full hardness. Damn that man. 

He let go of the bar, letting the weight drop down a little too harshly as he got up and all but fled to the changing room. He could practically feel Gladio's smirk on his back and he was glad his face was already flushed from the exercise. Damn him. That bastard was lucky Ignis loved him.

Ignis sat down on the bench. He rubbed a hand across his face and sighed, trying to calm himself down. He tried not to think of Gladio still lifting those weights in the other room, and instead focused on considering the rest of his appointments and duties today. He eventually managed to get to the point where he could hopefully take a quick shower without embarrassingly tenting the towel around his waist.

That was, of course, when Gladio decided his workout was done and noisily entered the dressing room. When he saw Ignis, the smirk Ignis had imagined earlier was indeed on his face.

"Having a little trouble there, Iggy?" he said as he wasted no time shedding what little fabric he was wearing, exposing the sweat-glistened muscles of his back in addition to his powerful thighs, the hard swell of his pert ass... damn him. All of Ignis' hard work for naught as he felt himself harden all over again at the sight.

Ignis just glared at him, which, infuriatingly, only made Gladio laugh as he took a towel and disappeared into the showers.

Ignis sat for a few moments, fuming as the shower started up, considering his options. He could simply change quickly and leave, trying to ignore the situation in his pants, or if need be, find a quiet, private location to bring himself to completion and get it done with.

Then again... there was no one else in the changing room or the showers at the moment. 

Decision made, he quickly undressed, grabbed his towel and entered the showers. Gladio was already there, underneath the spray, back turned towards the entrance as he washed his hair, soapy water running down in rivulets following every curve of his body. He hadn't noticed Ignis yet. 

Ignis hung his towel over the wall of one of the private cubicles at the end of the room. Then he approached Gladio and pressed himself against his back, hardened cock deliberately pushing against his ass as he reached around to turn off the water before grabbing Gladio's shampoo bottle off the ledge.

"Iggy? What are you-" Gladio's brow furrowed slightly at the look on Ignis' face. Clearly, for all his teasing he hadn't expected Ignis to actually be bold enough to do anything in here. Ignis didn't say a word, simply grabbed his arm, pushed him into the cubicle and locked the door behind them. He slid past Gladio, leaving the bottle of soap on the shelf inside, and turned on the shower above them before roughly pulling the taller man down into a kiss, warm water running down both their faces.

Surprised, Gladio yielded and Ignis thrust his tongue inside, meeting Gladio's aggressively, dominating his mouth as he felt Gladio's arms settle around him. He pulled back, grazing Gladio's lower lip with his teeth as he did so.

"Did you think you could just get away with that?" he growled lowly.

Gladio affected an innocent expression that wasn't at all convincing.

"I didn't do anything."

Ignis rolled his eyes. "Stop playing coy, you know exactly what you did. Now take responsibility and finish what you started."

Gladio's eyes widened incredulously when he caught Ignis' meaning.

"What, right here?"

"We're alone. The gym's quiet, and the few people who are still there are mostly women, so chances are we will be alone for a while," Ignis said coolly.

Amusement glittered in Gladio's eyes.

"Calculated as ever, huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Ignis said and pulled him back down again. Lips met, tongues intertwined with a low moan that Ignis realised was his.

Gladio's hands roamed down Ignis' back and up along his chest. Gladio broke the kiss as one hand reached Ignis' throat, gently wrapping around it. He pushed backward, and Ignis obediently followed until his back hit the cold tiled wall. He was out of the spray now, dripping wet while Gladio was still under it, water running through his hair and down his smirking face.

Gladio stepped forward and pushed his leg in between Ignis', and Ignis moaned softly as he felt his hardness press up against Gladio's powerful thigh.

Gladio leaned in and spoke lowly in his ear.

"Don't make a sound. The minute you make a sound, this will all be over. Do you understand?" A thrill went through Ignis at the threat. He loved it when Gladio took control like that. He nodded his agreement.

"Good," Gladio said and leaned back so they could look each other in the eyes. He removed his hand from around Ignis' throat in favour of cupping his face, and Ignis felt his thumb run roughly across his lower lip.

He leaned in slightly, putting more pressure on Ignis' cock, sending delicious waves of arousal through him. Ignis' eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened wider as he let out a soft gasp. Gladio took advantage of it to claim it with his own, thrusting his tongue in deep, entwining it with Ignis' as he hungrily kissed him back.

It wasn't long before Ignis angled his face away from Gladio's and pressed down lightly on his head. Gladio obediently started laving kisses down the side of his throat. 

Hands came around, running along his chest as Gladio's kisses went lower and lower, the heat of Gladio's tongue against his skin contrasting with the cooling water. Ignis closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation, sighing deeply, biting down moans whenever Gladio paid attention to his more sensitive spots.

Before he knew it, Gladio was kneeling at his feet, nuzzling the crook of his thigh as Ignis' cock pressed up against his cheek. He moved on to lick a hot stripe from the root all the way to the tip, before finally taking the tip in his mouth.

Ignis gasped as he felt himself engulfed in that wet heat, the sharp, sudden pleasure threatening to make his knees buckle. He found himself bending forward, hands slipping from Gladio's hair down to his shoulders, leaning on them to keep from falling as Gladio's tongue did heavenly things to his cock. Gladio's hands came around his hips, holding them steady as he took in more and more of his length.

They both froze when they heard humming, the patter of feet, and a few moments later one of the showers on the opposite end of the common area activated.

Ignis pushed Gladio off his cock, cursing their luck. He'd been well on the way to an amazing orgasm and now it was all ruined. And worse, they couldn't just leave the cubicle together. At least one of them would have to wait for the unknown man to finish his shower and leave.

Gladio silently got to his feet. He looked at Ignis, and smirked as he leaned back in, crowding Ignis back against the wall, hand finding his cock and slowly starting to stroke him again.

"Gladio," Ignis whispered urgently in his ear, hand on Gladio's wrist stopping the movement, "what are you doing? Someone's here!"

"As long as you don't make any more noise than the showers we'll be fine," Gladio whispered back, "You can do that, can't you?"

"Gladio, this isn't the time."

"You're the one who told me to finish what I started. Don't tell me you've changed your mind."

Gladio rubbed his thumb across the head in just the way that drove Ignis crazy. Ignis gasped and released a shuddering breath as _need_ shot through him.

"That's what I thought," Gladio breathed, and sped up his movements ever so slightly.

Ignis tried to be quiet, he tried, but he couldn't stop his breath from turning heavy and ragged as his arousal grew, couldn't stop the gasps and hitches whenever Gladio hit a particularly sensitive spot. The now very real possibility of getting caught had elevated their game from a carefree dalliance into something with actual stakes, and Ignis found there was... a thrill to it.

"You're actually into this, aren't you?" Gladio whispered softly into his ear. Ignis gasped as his eyes flew open at the realisation.

"Yes, you are," Gladio said, "You _like_ the possibility of getting caught, don't you? Look how hard it's making you."

Ignis breathed a whimper. Gladio was right. He was so acutely aware of the other person right there on the other side of the divide and the thought was making him twitch in Gladio's hand. If the water running down Gladio's arm wasn't instantly washing it all away he would be dripping with precome.

"What would people think, huh?" Gladio continued and Ignis could hear the smirk in his words, "If they knew that the always proper Ignis Scientia was right here, getting a hand job in the public showers where anyone could hear, with a stranger right outside."

"Gladio," Ignis gasped as Gladio twisted his hand just so, and his hips twitched forward, thrusting into Gladio's hand as his arm came up to cling to the shower head, his other hand scrabbling for purchase on the slick tiles.

"Shh," Gladio reminded him, "they'll hear. Unless you want them to hear?"

"Gladio please," Ignis breathed. Gods, he was going to come like this.

"Are you close?"

"Gods yes..."

"Do you wanna come?"

Ignis whimpered again. "Yes, Gladio, please." He was trembling with it, hips thrusting in response to Gladio's strokes, desperately chasing the relief he was so, so close to.

"Not yet," Gladio whispered and he abruptly let go and drew back.

Ignis curled in on himself as he was denied right on the edge of coming, still clutching the shower head, eyes screwed shut and a fist in his mouth to stifle what would have been a frustrated growl. He shuddered with his withheld release as he tried to catch his breath. Once he'd come down a little from the edge, he glared up at Gladio.

If looks could kill Gladio would be a smouldering pile of ash right now. Fortunately for him, they couldn't. Gladio just smirked and reached for the shampoo bottle.

Ignis watched him silently, with dark eyes, his hand dropping away from his mouth as he calmed. His cock hung heavy and aching between his legs, but he made no move to touch himself, curious what Gladio was planning.

Gladio poured some of the shampoo on his hands and moved back in, careful to not let the spray of the shower wash it away. His hands were hot against Ignis' cooling skin as he rubbed rough thumbs across Ignis' nipples, spending only a few moments there before moving back down across twitching abdominals, rubbing the slick soap all the way down until he reached the crook of his thighs, so teasingly close to where Ignis wanted him.

Ignis bit down a whimper when Gladio's hand finally wrapped around his cock, giving it only a single tantalising stroke before leaving it achingly alone again. Instead, his hands slid smoothly around his hips until they grasped the curve of his ass, giving a squeeze.

Gladio moved and suddenly his thigh was in between Ignis' legs again and Ignis couldn't help but push forward into that delicious pressure, seeking more, closer, as Gladio grasped his ass and pulled him along with every thrust. The water and soap made everything marvellously smooth and his arm dropped from the shower head to clutch at Gladio's shoulder instead as he kept pushing up against his leg, shamelessly chasing his pleasure underneath the water cascading down both their bodies.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd come from rubbing against one of those powerful legs. But that had been in the privacy of their own home. This was in the public showers with a stranger right there where they could hear if he made too much noise and it was dizzying.

Here he was, Ignis Scientia, royal advisor to the future king, humping Gladio's leg in a public shower and he didn't give a damn.

The wrongness of it had him almost delirious and he wanted to laugh as he kept moving against Gladio, kept pushing himself higher and higher. He mouthed sloppily at Gladio's throat, too far gone to kiss properly. 

Gladio's hands gave his ass another squeeze before slowly sliding to the center, fingers slipping in between and down to lightly touch against his opening.

Ignis' eyes flew back open at that and he drew back to give Gladio a look. Soap wasn't proper lube, he'd given Gladio a lecture on that some time ago.

"Don't worry," Gladio breathed with a smirk, "I know. Relax."

Ignis couldn't help but do so as Gladio started slowly rubbing his fingers against the sensitive skin while his other hand slid back around to grasp his cock. Ignis' eyes fluttered closed again and he bit back another whimper as Gladio started pumping him in earnest now.

It wasn't long before he had Ignis coming undone again, falling back against the cool tiles, hips pressing forward, hand back on the shower head to keep himself from falling, biting his lip to keep from moaning aloud. He was so close.

"Gladio," he whispered urgently and gasped as Gladio slightly breached his opening, pressing one finger inside.

"Be quiet," Gladio reminded him, "don't let them hear."

Ignis let out a soft gasp, not sure whether he wanted to push back on Gladio's finger in search of more, or up into his hand.

"You know I never thought you'd be so into this," Gladio whispered into his ear, "Never thought you'd be hiding a wonderfully filthy side like this. I love it."

"Gladio please," Ignis breathed.

"You're gonna come?"

"Gladio..."

"You're gonna come right here, in the public showers, with a stranger right outside?"

"Don't stop," Ignis gasped, hips twitching, so close, "Don't stop, don't stop-" Just a little more. And Gladio didn't stop, even when the other shower suddenly cut out, leaving theirs the only one still making noise.

"You'll have to be even quieter now," Gladio whispered.

Ignis shuddered. The increased need to be quiet made everything that much more intense, and he finally tipped over, eyes screwed shut, biting his hand to keep from making noise as he came hard. His cock twitched and pulsed again and again, long spurts of come dribbling all over Gladio's hand, hips thrusting up erratically as Gladio worked him through his orgasm.

When Gladio finally let go, he sagged back against the cold tiled wall, exhausted. Hazily he opened his eyes to look at Gladio. Neither man spoke as they listened to wet footsteps disappearing out of the showers.

"So, how'd I do?" Gladio grinned, speaking softly.

"That was... adequate," Ignis replied once he'd caught his breath.

Gladio chuckled lowly. "You're an ass."

Ignis smirked and let his eyes wander down Gladio's body, to where his cock hung hard, heavy and neglected between his legs.

"Would you like some help with that?"

"That'd be nice," Gladio said as Ignis reached down to wrap long fingers around him. He gave a few strokes and Gladio's eyes fluttered closed. First one arm, then the other came up around Ignis as Gladio leaned forward into the tiled wall, almost boxing Ignis in as he continued to stroke.

"You're close already," Ignis remarked.

"Yeah well excuse me if the sight of my boyfriend coming all over my hand has me a little excited," Gladio growled back as he briefly opened his eyes to look at Ignis.

Ignis twisted his fingers just so, and Gladio's eyes fluttered closed again as he sighed deeply. Unlike Ignis who often started babbling and liked to be talked into his orgasm, Gladio was quiet by nature, and grew quieter still as he started getting close.

When Gladio bit his lip in concentration, Ignis knew that was his cue to let go. He slipped out from under Gladio's arms, turning off the shower as he went, and before Gladio had a chance to realise what he was doing he'd already unlocked and opened the door to the cubicle.

The look in Gladio's eyes as he turned around was delicious. Utter betrayal, layered with remnants of heavy lust. Ignis smirked as he closed the door and took his towel, leaving Gladio hard and unsatisfied, only his own hand for company.

**Author's Note:**

> You do not mess with Ignis Scientia.


End file.
